soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Luigi 3D Universe
Super Luigi 3D Universe is a 3D platformer game for the Wii U. It acts as a sequel to Super Mario 3D World and is also part of the Year of Luigi package. The game once again takes place in the Sprixie Kingdom and has Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Koopster as main playable characters and Lord Nessy as the main villain. Main Story Luigi and his friends are walking across a meadow while Blue Toad is seen picking some Super Leaves. Bubbles are seen floating around and the heroes are seen popping them as well. Luigi stumbles upon a specific patch of grass and stands on it. The grass shines bright in rainbow-ish colors and a transparent Warp Pipe comes out of it. Before the heroes could check it, a fleet of ships is seen in the horizon and start shooting cannonballs. Luigi and his friends frantically run in circles trying to avoid the cannonballs as the ships release anchor on the beach nearby. A harpoon with a rope is shot at the tree nearby as the heroes quickly hide behind it. The rope brings an army of Eel Lee and Trident Fish enemies which all enter the pipe. Lord Nessy will arrive and take out a brown bag that appears to be moving and shining brightly. The evil lord will jump in the pipe and his army of enemies will stop going inside the pipe. The ships on the beach will all go away and the heroes will arrive worried next to the pipe. Luigi decides to be heroic and goes inside the pipe with his friends following close behind. Gameplay Gameplay resembles that of its predecessor, except the traction and jump height have all been changed to match that of Luigi. Two new power-ups are introduced. The Bubble Suit and the Dog Bone. The Bubble Suit transforms Luigi and his friends into their Bubble form. With the suit, the heroes can release bubbles out of their hands. Up to two bubbles can be shot. The bubbles can trap enemies and turn them into coins or in rare cases, power-ups such as Mushrooms or Fire Flowers. Big enemies such as Banzai Bills will take more bubbles to turn into coins. Bosses are unaffected by these bubbles and enemies like Thwomps or Ka-Thunks are unaffected as well. The Dog Suit turns the heroes into a dog-like version of themselves. It's abilities include a higher speed, one can bite for an attack, there are some patches of dirt in levels which the Dog Suit can dig through. Bones are also sometimes scattered across levels that act as keys for special levels which need the Dog Suit. The Super Leaf and Fire Flower return along with a plethora of utility items to use from. The game has the classic get-to-the-pole in time strategy and will reward the ones who touch the pole's top with a 1-Up. Every level has a timer, and if the timer runs out, the player will lose a life automatically. If the timer strikes 100, the music will speed up to indicate the time left. Green Stars return from the prequel and serve the same purpose as before. Stamps return as well and are more hidden than before. Levels featuring Mario appear across the worlds which have Mario in an 8-bit version of himself traversing levels from the original Super Mario Bros game. 5 Green Stars can be retrieved in this mode. A new feature included similar to the Luigi Bros. feature from the prequel named "Donkey Kong" is unlockable once you finish the game. This mode is essentially the old Donkey Kong game with Luigi instead of Mario. Worlds The game once again has 8 worlds to play in and 3 special worlds unlocked on the end of the game. Clear Pipes connect the worlds together except for the last world which is instead connected by getting on one of Lord Nessy's ships. Each level has a Super Mario section, an Enemy Blockade, a Toad House, a Sprixie House, a Slot Machine or in some cases, a Mystery House. World 1 A grassy world with hills and such. Levels are normally designed with grassy aspects and include hills to add variety. Trees are plentiful in the area. The Super Mario level of this world is World 1-1 from the original Super Mario Bros. The boss of the world is Lord Nessy. World 2 A forest-like level that has poisonous water in some areas. Piranha Plants appear a lot in the levels as well as Potted Piranha Plants to serve as utility items. The Super Mario level is World 1-2 from Super Mario Bros. The boss of the world is Boom Boom. World 3 An icy world with snow levels and some underground parts. Crystals are part of the environment of the underground parts and will sometimes hinder Luigi's way. The Super Mario level of this world is World 1-3 from Super Mario Bros. The boss of the level is Pom Pom. World 4 A circus-like world which includes numerous circus levels. The levels here get tricky and require jumps and precision to complete. The Super Mario level is World 1-4 from Super Mario Bros. The bosses of the world are False Bowser (in 8-bit form) and Big Top. World 5 A misty world that has mist in the levels. The overall world is a coast-like environment and mist covers most of it. Clear platforms make an appearance in this world and annoy players due to the mist covering the levels and the platforms being almost invisible. The Super Mario level is World 2-1 from Super Mario Bros. The boss of the world is King Dry Bone. World 6 A spooky level in which Boo appear a lot. The Vacuum power-up appears a lot in the levels to make them a bit easier. The castle of this world appears to be a huge pirate shipwreck. The Super Mario level is World 2-2 from Super Mario Bros. The boss of the world is Captain Scurvy. World 7 A world filled with lava and rocky mountains. Lava appears in almost all of the levels and volcanoes appear to be erupting burning debris in some levels. The Super Mario level is World 2-3 from Super Mario Bros. The bosses of the world are Boom Boom, Pom Pom and Were-Goomba. World 8 A beach level that has red skies and black clouds. The levels include undersea levels and beach levels. A particular level has you navigating across undersea volcanoes that are erupting. A giant conductor of energy is seen in the far front of the world which is Nessy's base of operations. The Super Mario level is World 8-4. The bosses of the level are Big Top (rematch), King Dry Bone (rematch), Captain Scurvy (rematch), Bowser (8-bit form) and Lord Nessy and his other form Were-Nessy. Characters and their Abilities Luigi Main hero of the game. He's normally the one with lower traction and a higher jump but is instead pretty balanced out of the other characters. Blue Toad A fellow Toad who helps out on occasions. He has the highest running speed but his jump is lower than the other characters. Yellow Toad A fellow Toad who helps out on occasions. He can jump higher than the other characters but his speed is lower than the others. Koopster A good Blue Koopa Troopa who is friends with Luigi. He can stay on his shell to avoid some enemies but be careful, one touch and he will be sent flying. The other characters can use his shell to throw at other obstacles as well. Bosses *Lord Nessy *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *8-Bit False Bowser (in Super Mario level) *Big Top *King Dry Bone *Captain Scurvy *Boom Boom & Pom Pom *Were-Goomba *Big Top (rematch) *Captain Scurvy (rematch) *King Dry Bone (rematch) *8-Bit Bowser (in Super Mario level) *Were-Nessy and Army Trivia *Hidden Luigi icons can sometimes be seen on levels. A special level in the final special world is a tribute to Luigi himself as well. Category:Games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo platform games